haru_matsu_bokurafandomcom-20200214-history
Towa Asakura
Towa Asakura (浅倉 永久, あさくら とわ, Asakura Towa) is the male protagonist of the series Haru Matsu Bokura. He is a 1st year high school student and is a member of the basketball team in their school. Appearance Towa is a tall and handsome young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He usually has a serious or blank expression but when he is around his close friends, he tends to smile and laugh quite a lot. He wears his school uniform which consists of a blue trousers, blue standing collar jacket with white shirt underneath and a pair of shoes. During a basketball match, he wears the number 9 Seiryo jersey uniform. Personality Though Towa seems to be a reserved and calm person who is only passionate about basketball, he is actually a genuinely warm and caring person. He may appear dense and clueless most of the time, but he has shown his thoughtfulness and kindness around Mitsuki by always helping her in times of troubles. Despite constantly sleeping in class, he becomes earnest when doing club activities and studying with friends. He is highly skillful and competitive in terms of basketball. After meeting and getting to know Mitsuki's childhood friend, he becomes conscious of his flaws and weaknesses and starts to change. Towa's determination to win against Aya in all aspects lead him to show his affection towards Mitsuki which brought them closer to each other. Relationship Mitsuki Haruno Mitsuki is Towa's classmate and love interest. At first, she thought he and his friends were frivolous people, but after talking and spending time with him, she realizes he is actually a gentle and kind person. She wanted to get closer to him, but he was constantly surrounded with fan girls in school and doesn't want to get in a conflict with them. She then decided to keep a distance from him and focused solely on having a female friend instead. But she was unsuccessful, seeing that he kept on approaching her. Towa helped Mitsuki in solving her problem after having a chat with her, and it led her to develop romantic feelings for him. She acknowledged Towa's immense love for basketball and she started to show her support for him and his friends by cheering them on their matches. Sometimes, Towa and Mitsuki would go home together and keep in touch through Line. Later, during the group's trip to the amusement park, Towa and Mitsuki's interaction on the ferris wheel will lead to Towa finally realizing his feelings for Mitsuki, and that he would like to become closer to her. Though he is unaware that she reciprocates his feelings and despite the basketball club's dating ban, he is later resolved to confess to her after the school festival to close the distance between them. Aya Kamiyama Aya is Towa's rival. They first met at a basketball match together with Mitsuki. Aya thought Towa was Mitsuki's boyfriend, but he was relieved after they met again and told him they were just friends. Aya mentioned he won't give Mitsuki anymore lonely memories, and asked Towa to relay a message to her that he will be visiting her soon. However, he refused and responded that he won't lose to him in basketball. On their 3rd meeting, Aya challenged Towa to a 1 on 1 match but was immediately interrupted, and settled with Mitsuki agreeing on going on a date with him. Trivia *In Anashin's illustrations, Towa's hair is sometimes blue. *His favorite food is his grandma's homemade candied sweet potato. He likes to drink milk. *He calls Mitsuki by her first name. *He mentioned that relationship is not allowed on the basketball team. *He joined a mini basketball team during his younger days through the influence of his grandfather and has gotten friends with Rui, Kyousuke and Ryuuji. *During middle school, he agreed to go out with a girl who pleaded with him to grant her wish, as their relationship only lasted for 3 days. *A girl from the basketball club name Maki Sudou has a crush on him but he doesn't notice it. *He got his wristband signed by Mitsuki. *Towa and mitsuki would squeeze their hands together before a match to boost his motivation and morale. *He claims to have been "seriously in love" 3 times before when he was young (i.e. his grade school teacher and his grandmother's tea drinking friend), though Ryuuji and Rui dismiss all three instances, stating that that wasn't "love". *He is the only one among their group of friends whom Mitsuki still refers to with surname. She calls the other three by their given names. Navigation Category:Mitsuki Haruno